Cambio de planes
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Jim Hawkins vuelve despues de 4 años a una nueva aventura, olvidando casi por completo sus dias con aquel ciborg este parece de nuevo pero no viene solo ya que Jim conoce a una extrañas chica que segun ella viene por venganza, haciendo amiga de Jim... pronto hara un cambio de planes
1. Chapter 1: Aventura nueva

_**Treasure planet**_

_**Todo ha sido diferente desde que encontramos el tesoro de Flint, ese gran "tesoro de mil mundos", como lo llamaban; aún recuerdo esa aventura como si hubiera sido ayer…*suspiro*, ahh… aún recuerdo a ese ciborg, gracias a él la posada "Bown Inn" se restauró, nada me puso más feliz al ver la cara de mi madre alegre por la posada, en verdad haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz…al fin…bueno es mi madre, siempre la amare. Es gracioso desde la nueva apertura ha llegado más gente, es como… no lo sé pero ahora mi vida es más feliz, creía que todo el oro del mundo me haría feliz pero ya veo que no es verdad…ese no era el verdadero tesoro…sino yo mismo, gracias a Silver pude ver que valgo, a pesar de mis tantos atropellos y faltas con la ley…bueno eso se podría "justificar" ¿no?, nunca olvidare a ese ciborg…el me enseño lo que mi padre jamás hizo, y eso le agradezco, y bueno el Dr. Doppler y la Capitana Amelia viven felices, eso me recuerda a que debo ir a cuidar a los niños…si, si se preguntan soy una "niñera", debo admitir que al principio no me agradaba la idea pero bueno a cambio me llevarían a nuevas expediciones y aventuras así que…todo tiene un precio…y uno muy caro, cuidando niños, han crecido mucho…al parecer les tengo aprecio, me dije a mi mismo que debía hacerlo de ahora en adelante… algo por los demás, algo que no tuve y eso es atención. **_

_**Aún sigo pensando en el planeta del tesoro, ya van más de 4 años que paso y siguen vivos los recuerdos, que puedo decir, eso me cambio por completo mi vida y la de todos, mis notas subieron, ayudo más a menudo a mi madre… aunque aún me cuesta levantarme temprano, pero ya me acostumbre, si… acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, es más fácil y saben…espero que jamás cambie y siga así.**_

El joven de 19 años dejo de escribir en su viejo diario, lo guardo en una bolsa color marrón, ya un poco gastada y espero a que llegara el barco, despreocupado tomo una jugosa purpa que su madre le había puesto de almuerzo junto con un gran beso en la frente, esto le había causado un poco de vergüenza, ya no era un niño pero aún era joven y su madre solo se preocupa por él porque es su hijo y eso se entiendo perfectamente, todas la madres son iguales, todas se preocupan por sus hijos, por eso Sara, la madre de Jim, lo había abrazado antes de su partida a una nueva aventura, Sara se quedó observándolo y gritando en la entrada de la posada un "cuídate Jim" "No hagas nada peligroso", ella sabía perfectamente que lo segundo es lo que más haría, y quien no pensaría lo contrario si el gran Jim era un experto en surfing solar, todo un experto. Por otro lado Jim le contesto con una sonrisa y después partió de nuevo al puerto Montresor, sentía como si fuera algo "nuevo" para él, espero mientras llegaba la Capitana, entonces se sentó en un escalón, seguía comiendo la fruta cuando a lo lejos vio el barco que ya conocía: El Legacy, rápidamente tomo su bolsa y se dirigió hacia el barco, justamente el barco dejo caer una rampa para que el muchacho subirá, y ahí estaba la Capitana.

C. Amelia:-Bienvenido de nuevo señor Hawkins-

Jim:-Gracias Capitana-

-¡Jim!-una voz conocida se escuchó cerca.

Jim:-¡Dr. Doppler!-

Dr. Doppler:-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Jim!, ¿listo para una nueva aventura?-

Jim:-Más que listo, por cierto… ¿sus hijos no vendrán?- pregunto temiendo que los tendría que cuidar-

C. Ameli:- ¡Claro que no señor Hawkins!, es demasiado peligroso como para traerlos aquí, además ya llamamos a otra niñera para que los cuidara-trago saliva- Bien caballeros ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, el señor Hawkins se dirigirá una vez mas a la cocina-

Jim:-¡¿Qué?! ¿De nuevo?-

C. Amelia:-Créame señor Hawkins, es una sorpresa creo que le agradara y me servirá para echarle un ojo en todo el viaje- dijo y se fue junto con su esposo.

El chico se quedó pensando un momento, y antes de irse de nuevo le llamo,

C. Amelia:-Por cierto señor Hawkins-

Jim:-Si capitana-

C. Amelia:-Se ve diferente, algo cambio en usted, se ve mas maduro y concentrado desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero no se preocupe, ese cambio le queda bien- le dijo en tono suave, esto hizo que Jim sonriera y le diera gracias para luego dirigirse a la cocina, mientras ella veía con entusiasmo como se iba el chico-

El joven Jim entro a la cocina, observo todo… todo era como antes… solo que faltaba alguien, so rostro paso de feliz a triste recordando a su viejo amigo, pronto recordó que algo se le había olvidado.

Jim:-¡Morph!, ¡Morph!, ¿Dónde estás!- empezó a buscar en toda la habitación, moviendo platos, ollas, cubiertos, de pronto vio algo moverse, era un salero, rápidamente supo que era aquella cosa rosa, sigilosamente fue hacia ella y de un salto atrapo el salero, efectivamente… era Morph.

Jim:-¡Pequeño travieso!, pensé que te había olvidado, lo pero no sé cómo puedo olvidar a este pequeño amiguito- dijo acariciando a la criatura-

Pero algo interrumpio su alegre encuentro con Morph, se escucharon paso a espaldas de él, el joven guardo a Morph con sus manos y trato de alejarse de esos ruidos, retrocedió pero no tomo en cuenta que aquella resbaladiza criatura se le escaparía de las manos, Jim trato de atraparla pero fue inútil, la criatura parecía feliz de ver a alguien conocido, Jim pensativo observo aquella escena, algo familiar parecía regresar a su vida…

**Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de eta historia que me llego cuando estaba viendo la película una, y otra y otra vez¡ XDD perdónenme por traumarme con películas de disney, asi que decidi hacer una historia basándome en ella, y antes de que se me escapara la escribi tamben otra disculpa por no haber subido otro capítulo de esclavo un chico lleno de vida DDD: no me odien ¡ TuT pronto lo subiré lo prometo¡ y bn gracias por su tiempo nos vemos en otra, ¡Paz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo a una extraña

_**Conociendo a una extraña…**_

Jim seguía alerta, pero al escuchar esa gruesa y familiar voz, sintió como sus recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza, sabía exactamente quién era y el porqué de la actitud de Morph. Poco a poco la extraña sombra se acercó a la luz para dejar ver su identidad.

Jim:-Tu…

Silver:-¡AH JImbo!-dijo extendiendo los dos brazos-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos eh?-

Jim:-No has cambiado nada-dijo sonriendo-

Silver:-Y tu si que has cambiado hijo mío,-lo tomo por los hombros-Ya eres todo un hombre, solo mírate, ¡Cuánto has crecido!, ese momento de izar la velas ha llegado a ti… me alegro de verte Jimbo-

Jim:-Te extrañe Silver- dijo y le dio un abrazo

Silver:-Hay Jimbo…-decía mientras le rodeaba con los brazos.

Los dos no sabían que eran vistos por una chica de cabellos cortos a los hombros color café chocolate, ojos color miel, en su pelo llevaba un paliacate color verde agua, unos pantalones un poco holgados color amarillo pálido seguido de una blusa blanca con adornos, (ya saben un poco pirata xD), y de estatura mediana un poco más baja que Jim, en su mano izquierda llevaba un par de pulseras y en la otra un guante sin dedos, además de unas gastadas botas negras.

Al parecer la chica veía divertida la escena, así decidió incomodarlos un poco, solo por diversión.

Chicha:-¡Vaya!, jamás imagine al ver al gran pirata Silver abrazar a alguien-llevaba un caja en las manos y la puso en la cocina-Debes ser muy importante para él, chico-dijo señalando a Jim-

Silver:-Así que ya viniste-

Chica:-¡SI!, ya termine el encargo que me pediste ya hace rato-dijo sacudiendo el polvo de las manos-¿Qué más quieres que haga?-

Jim lo miro un poco desconcertado, _ ¿Quién es esa chica?, _en cambio Silver le dio una sonrisa de igual modo, lo tomo de los hombros y se dirigió hacia la chica, quien decidió barrer un poco.

Silver:-Jimbo-dijo en tono alto para que la chica los volteara a ver- ella es…bueno una vieja camarada-

La chica frunció el rostro.

Chica:-¿Vieja camarada?, o dirás excapitana… ¡o que!, ya no te acuerdas de lo que pase hace unos años?.. Eh?-dijo enojada-

Jim:-¿¡Excapitana?!-

Silver:-Bueno JImbo… es una larga historia hijo mío… bueno total ella es Annie, espero que se lleven bien ya que los dos serán mis grumetes en este viaje-

Annie:-¿¡Que?!, ¿trabajar con este mocoso?-Jim volteo a verla un tanto serio y la chica lo miro de la misma forma-JA¡ no me hagas reír Silver, tu viejo ciborg-

Jim:-Yo sé que es una de tus "bromitas"-decía moviendo los dedos haciendo énfasis en la palabra-

Silver:-No es broma hijos míos, Jimbo estarás con Annie todo el viaje, ¡se acabó!-mascullo gritando y volviendo a cocinar-

Annie bufo en tono molesto y siguió barriendo solo que de una forma brusca y violenta, Jim solo la observo como la chica desquitaba su enojo con la pobre y vieja escoba, haciendo que gran polvo se elevara, el chico rio de forma divertida al verla.

Annie:-¿De qué te ríes mocoso?- le dijo aún más molesta-

Jim:-Me rio porque-tomo la escoba- la estas usando al revés-tomo la escoba y la acomodo en sus manos- ¡Así!-

Annie:-¡Ya sabía- le dedico una mirada de furia pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, el chico solo levanto los hombros y le sonrió-¿Y qué?, ¿tú no tienes nada que hacer?-

Jim:-Vaya eres bastante grosera-

Annie:-JA¡, no me interesa lo que pienses de mi chico, o debo decirte Jimmy, no?, -se acercó hacia Jim, tanto que ambos se miraban a los ojos-veras Silver nos puso a su cuidado pero en realidad estarás bajo mis órdenes, escuchaste Jimmy?-

Jim:-Tienes carácter… para ser una chica, y no te tengo miedo Annie, o debería decir Anita, no?-le dijo en tono burlón-

Annie:-Ja!, creo que me caerás bien Jimmy- dijo y siguió barriendo-

Jim le dedico una sonrisa juguetona y fue con Silver. El gran ciborg estaba picando unas extrañas verduras para su sopa "especial", así es como el la llama, Jim se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

Jim:-¿A sí que una camarada, eh?-

Silver:-Jimbo, es una larga historia…-seguía picando los vegetales-

Jim:-Hay tiempo para escucharla…

Silver:-Bueno…

Un gran grito se escuchó encima de los dos, se dieron cuenta que era la hora de salida del barco. Ambos aventureros sabían que esa señal significaba nuevos mundos, personas, tesoros, ambos se miraron con alegría y recordando los buenos tiempos que pasaron.

Annie:-¿Qué pasa?-decía confundida-

Jim:-Esa es la señal para salir del puerto-dijo mirándola-

Annie:-Que tonta soy-bajo la mirada y sonrió-he escuchado eso muchas veces Jimmy, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta-suspiro-ahh… casi toda mi vida escuchando eso-

Silver:-¿Toda la vida?-

Annie:-Sí. Toda la vida, y ya te acostumbras…bueno para alguien como yo-

Jim.-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo mientras bajaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia ella-

Annie:-Si Jimmy, al igual que Silver…bueno igual es un larga historia-

Jim:-vaya… ¿los dos me dejaran en suspenso?-

Ambos Silver y Annie asintieron, Jim bufo un poco molesto, Annie lo miro divertida.

Annie:-Vamos Jimmy, ya te lo diré más adelante-

Jim:-¿lo prometes?-

Annie:-Vamos Jimmy…

Jim le miro retadoramente, a lo que ella asintió.

Poco tiempo después los tres "piratas" estaban en la cubierta ya casi presenciando la salida del barco, la capitana Amelia estaban dando órdenes a su nuevo "mano derecha", un robusto y alto oso (si un oso no me juzguen mi imaginación así me lo dicto xD), este mismo daba órdenes a los demás marineros, preparando las velas y la velocidad, Amelia le advirtió una vez más a su esposo de tener cuidado con el arranque del barco, por lo que este abrazo fuertemente al mástil que tenía al lado, Annie estaba emocionada por el suceso, no era la primera vez que lo sentía pero esa sensación le agradaba, podía sentir como el viento jugaba con su corto pelo, estaba al borde del barco junto con Jim y Silver, de pronto el cuerpo de la chica sintió como se elevaba y rápidamente se tomó del borde de madera, Jim y Silver hicieron lo mismo hasta que se activó el campo anti-gravitacional.

:-Señor Joseph diríjanos a la ruta 00356-dicto

Sr. Joseph:-Si capitana, ¡ya escuchaste marinero, dale a todo!-

Marinero:-¡A sus órdenes!-

Y con la velocidad de la luz el barco se dirigió hacia un extraño planeta, llamado Arrhenius, donde se encontraba un nuevo misterio relativo al capitán Flint, un segundo tesoro que según la leyenda, es el sucesor del primer tesoro de mil mundos, por supuesto todos estaban más que emocionados, incluso Annie, ya que según ella así podría vengarse e aquella persona que la traiciono hace un año…


	3. Chapter 3: Annie

_**Conocer.**_

Después del gran ajetreo del arranque la capitana se dirigió hacia los tres grumetes para darles tareas específicas, la capitana tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a toda la tripulación y dar a conocer al nuevo miembro, la chica de cabello a los hombro se presentó ante esas extrañas criaturas, todos la escucharon y de rato ya cada marinero estaba haciendo su tare en el gran barco Legacy.

Annie tratando de alejarse de Silver y tratando de que nadie la viera subio por unas cuerdas hasta llegar al gran mástil donde estaba la vela solar, ahí se quedó sentada viendo el gran paisaje que estaba presente ante sus ojos, la chica sonrió por aquello y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la brisa del viento, lo que no tenía en mente era que Jim Hawkins la observaba desde abajo, Morph estaba junto a el y Jim le hizo una señal de que no hiciera ruido, luego sin que la chica se diera centa el chico sucio hasta ella.

Jim:-¿A si que aquí te escondes?-

La chica abro de golpe los ojos.

Annie:-¡Jimmy!, ¿!que haces aquí tonto?!, ¿¡nos vas a meter en problemas!-

Jim:-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de subir aquí-

Annie:-Solo me escapaba del trabajo un rato-

Jim:-Me recuerdas a mí-

Annie:-¿Qué?-

Jim:-sí. Hacia exactamente lo mismo que tu cuando llegue aquí-

Annie:-ooh…¿Eras un delincuente?-

Jim:-Algo así, hace mucho tiempo lo era, pero llegue aquí y conocí a ese viejo ciborg-

Annie:-Ya veo… yo sigo siendo una delincuente-

Jim:-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Annie:-Digamos que a veces surge una necesidad y esa necesidad te hace que robes… o hagas cosas malas-

Jim:-¿Cuál era esa "necesidad"?-

Annie:-No te lo diré… no aun-

Annie se paró dónde estaba sentada y con una cuerda bajo hacia el suelo dejando a Jim con las palabras en la boca.

Annie:-Tengo que trabajar querido Jimmy, nos vemos-

Jim:-¡Espera!- y bajo rápidamente hacia ella.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina donde un enfadado ciborg los esperaba, les dio instrucciones y ambos asintieron de mala gana, lo primero de la lista estaba lavar todos los platos, ollas, vasos etc.; segundo lavar ropa y limpiar los cuartos donde dormían los marinos, luego con una cubeta y jabon y un indispensable rastrillos lavar toda la cubierta del barco, asi los chicos hicieron todo lo que les ordeno Silver; todo hasta llegar al lavado de cubierta.

Annie estaba de rodillas junto con una cubeta raspando toda la suciedad del suelo, lo hacía con fuerza pero a la vez estaba cansada, así que decidió parar.

Annie:-¡Esto es tan cansado!-quitándose las pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente-

Jim:-Esto no es nada en comparación de cuando estaba solo-

Annie:-Ja¡ supongo que era más agotador-

Jim:-Pues sí, lo era-

Annie:-Ya veo… dime Jimmy…¿Cómo conociste al viejo Silver?-

Jim:-Fue aquí…cuando encontré el mapa del planeta del tesoro, la capitana me puso de grumete bajo su supervisión y bueno muchas otras cosas más-dijo cepillando el suelo-¿y tú?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?-

Annie:-Debo decir que ese mapa no lo encontraste tu sino yo-

Jim:-¿Qué?, ¡claro que no!, esa vieja salamandra llamada Bones me lo dio y yo…

Annie:-Bones ya veo… Jimmy *suspiro* esa vieja salamandra como tú la llamas era un navegante más en mi tripulación, así es yo antes era una capitana pero cuando apareció ese mapa, todo el mundo me traiciono incluyendo a Silver, ya tengo en mente algún plan para vengarme de él, y si te metes chico tú también estarás en mi lista negra, ¿entiendes?-

Jim dejo de cepillar el suelo y se levantó, se dirigió hacia ella con un semblante serio, quedando así muy juntos, tanto que era posible que ambos respiraban su aliento.

Jim:-Silver es mi amigo…casi como mi padre, el me enseño muchas cosas y no dejare que una chica como tú le haga daño-

Annie:-hay Jimmy, ¿ese viejo cuento de izar las velas?-agacho la cabeza- yo una vez los creí-

Jim:-¿Qué de que hablas?-

Annie:-Yo tenía tu edad Jimmy, exactamente 15 años, cuando ese viejo ciborg me mintió y robo mi tripulación, dejándome sola en el puerto, además de llevarse MI tesoro, era mío Jimmy y la codicia de ese hombre fue más que sus sentimientos… ya me habían mentido antes-se alejó de Jim- pero tú no lo entiendes, además; ¿no crees que ya le hubiera hecho algo antes?-

Jim:-Annie…

Annie:-Ya déjame y mejor sigue cepillando el suelo, ya se hará noche y tenemos que lavar los platos-

Jim la observo con cuidado, parecía desanimada y un poco triste, aun no conocía bien su pasado pero sabia y sentía lo que era que alguien le mintiera, así que se puso de rodillas e hizo su tarea. Más tarde ambos chicos ya habían terminado y Jim decidió llevar las cosas, le dijo a Annie que descansara, el lavaría los platos, la chica le dio las gracias y se fue a su camarote; mientras Jim fue a buscar a Silver y tratar de sacarle toda la verdad entre él y Annie, entro a la cocina buscando con la mirada y lo encontró, estaba sentado junto con Morph, el chico decidió ir con él.

Silver:-¡Ah! Jimbo… ¿Qué haces aquí chico?, ¿no iras a dormir?, si es por los platos yo…

Jim:-Vengo hablar acerca de algo… de alguien-

Silver:-Déjame adivinar… Annie-

Jim:-Sí. ¿Qué paso exactamente entre ustedes?-

Silver:-Jimbo…

Jim:-Solo dímelo-

Silver:-Fue hace mucho, ella era la capitana de un gran barco, tenía la misma edad que tu JImbo, 15 años, era la capitana más joven que jamás tuve, pero un día un marinero Bones encontró un extraño cilindro, ese era el mapa hacia el planeta del tesoro, como te dije antes Jimbo, yo estaba en busca de ese tesoro por toda mi vida así que junto con mis camaradas decidimos traicionar a Annie y robarnos el mapa, pero no fue exactamente así, Bones se nos adelantó y Annie supo de eso, pero en ese momento solo quería el mapa así que la engañamos y nos llevamos un barco a la búsqueda de Bones, fue ahí cuando llegamos a Montresor y quemamos la posada de tu madre-

Jim:-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-decía un poco desilusionado

Silver:-Nunca pensé que Annie me estuviera buscando, y la conozco ha de tramar algo con la nueva búsqueda del nuevo tesoro, así que Jimbo ten cuidado…

Jim:-Ya no se en quien creer, yo… vale, yo hablare con ella- dijo esto y se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su camarote, Silver lo veía preocupado, tenía miedo que de nuevo Jim y el pelearan otra vez, rezo para que eso no pasara y decidio lavar los platos.


	4. Chapter 4: Y el problema sigue

_**Y sigue el problema…**_

Ya era de día y Jim pudo sentir como unos pocos rayo de sol tocaban su piel, el chico trato de tapar su cara pero no lo logro, un mal movimiento lo mando al suelo despertándolo sorpresivamente, tallo sus ojos y observo que todos aun dormía, echo un bostezó tomo sus botas y salió a la cocina, entro a la cocina y no estaba Silver sino Annie quien preparaba algo de desayunar; el olfato de Jim pudo percibir que era algo muy rico, ya que el olor que despedía era bueno, la chica lo vio y le hablo.

Annie.-Buenos días Jimmy, ¿Qué tal dormiste?- dijo en tono alegre, el chico vio como si ella era otra.

Jim:-ah…Bien gracias, ¿y qué haces?-

Annie:-Pues el desayuno tontito, preparo unos ricos panqueques mercurianos, junto con unas pasas, y algo de jugo… creo que vengo de buen humor-

Jim:-Si… ya veo, bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-

Annie:-Gracias ya acabo… y Jimmy-

Jim:-¿Si?- dijo mientras sacaba algunos platos-

Annie:-Gracias chico, solo gracias por escucharme ya necesitaba desahogarme-

Jim sonrió.

Jim:-No es nada… ya saben para eso son los amigos, ¿no?-

Annie:-Claro-

Ambos se sonrieron. De pronto Silver apareció en la escena, llevaba unas grandes ollas que dejo en la mesa, mientras los chicos hacían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Annie:-Miren quien llego… mi ciborg favorito-dijo con sarcasmo-

Silver:-Capitana… buenos días-

Annie casi echaba humos cuando Silver le dijo capitana.

Annie.-Lo era hasta que "alguien" echo a perder mi reputación-

Silver:-¿Reputación?, no recuerdo que tú tuvieras reputación-

Annie.-¿Ah no?, yo era l mejor de todas y tu bien lo sabias, era mi mapa mi tesoro y mi tripulación-

Silver:-Yo me encontré ese mapa-

Jim:-¡Ya basta!-

Los dos voltearon.

Jim:-Ya no me interesa de quien era el mapa, solo me interesa que ustedes dos se lleven bien, ya casi estamos a medio camino del tesoro y no quiero que Annie monte algún tipo de plan-dirigió su mirada a la chica y esta le torció los ojos hacia arriba- y tu Silver debes aprender a aceptar que fue tu culpa, tú mismo de dijiste que debía seguir mi camino y eso exactamente debes hacer tu, vamos chicos ya me canse de verlos así-

Silver:-Creo que Jimbo tiene razón, ¿no Annie?-

Annie:-Puede-

Jim:-Vamos chicos solo tienen…

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó detrás de Jim haciéndolo callar, los tres personajes fueron a investigar qué fue lo que causo el ruido, llegaron a la bodega donde tenían todos los platos y ollas, pues ahora como si se tratase de un ladrón o algo peor todos esos platos y ollas estaban en el suelo regados, Annie entro primero para investigar pero la mano de Jim alcanzo a tomarla y ponerla detrás de él, como si estuviera protegiéndola, la chica por su parte se sorprendió por el detalle pero dejo que pasara tenían que encontrar al "ladrón", entre montones de platos y ollas algo se movía, Annie tomo el brazo de Jim y con la otra señalando lo que pasaba, tanto Jim como Silver estaban alerta, los tres de un salto atraparon al ladrón.

Silver:-Jimbo, tómalo por los pies, yo lo tomare por la manos, y tu Annie trae alguna cuerda-

Los chicos hicieron lo que Silver les ordeno, pusieron al ladrón en una silla y lo sujetaron con la cuerda, al parecer era algo pesado a pesar de su aspecto delgado, tenía ropas negras y no se le veía la cara.

Annie cruzo los brazos y hablo.

Annie:-Bien, ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?-

¡?:-¡Jimmy!, ¡soy yo!-

Jim:-¿Quién?-

¡?:-¡Jimmy soy yo!-

Jim decidió quitarle la capucha que le ocultaba la cara, los tres marineros se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

¡Ben! ¡Qué haces aquí!-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Ben:-¡Jimmy!-dijo saltando hacia el chico y abrazándolo-

Jim:-¡Quítate Ben!-

Ben:-¡Te extrañe mucho!-decia mientras más lo abrazaba pero Jim al final logro quitárselo de encima-¡Sabia que estarías bien!-

Jim:-Ben, ben, ¡cálmate!, y ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿mi mama te envió?-

Annie:-ooow que tierno-dijo burlándose-

Jim la miro de manera seria y avergonzada.

Ben:-No yo vine por mi cuenta, quería estar con mi gran amigo Jim-

Jim:-Hay dios no-

Annie:-Hay dio si, Jimmy creo que este viaje será más interesante de lo que pensé-

Ben:-espera tu eres… ¡Annie!-

Annie:-Pensé que no recordabas, tanto tiempo sin verte-

Ben:-¡Como olvidarte niña!, bueno ya has crecido mucho-

Annie:-Gracias ben, veo que tu memoria se recuperó, ¿Quién te ayudo a encontrarla?, según yo el capitán Flint la había escondido en un lugar muy secreto-

Ben:-Fue Jimmy, el me ayudo cuando llegó al planeta-

Silver y Jim solo veían la escena entre Ben y Annie, Jim se dio cuenta que ya hace mucho estos dos chicos ya se conocían, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?, además del gran misterio que aun dejaba Annie, el chico tendría que descubrir toda la verdad acerca de Annie.

Ben:-Y así fue como conocí a Jimmy-

Annie:-Interesante historia Ben, muy interesante-

Jim:-Por lo que veo ustedes dos llevan tiempo conociéndose-

Annie:-Con decirte que estuvimos con el mismísimo Capitan Flint-

Jim:-¿Cómo?, eso fue…

Annie le tapo la boca con una de sus delicadas pero fuertes manos, al muchacho lo llevo en un rincón tratando de que nadie los escuchara.

Annie:-Jimmy… Te dije que te contaria mi historia, ¿no es cierto?-

Jim:-Bueno… Si es cierto-

Annie:-Tal vez ese momento llegue pronto… hay algo que no te dijje y me da miedo de decirlo-

Jim:-Dime… ¿Qué es?-

Annie:-Dijiste que estábamos a medio camino… bueno Silver tenia razón ya había tramado algo y eso pasara en unos momentos, unos piratas camaradas mios atacaran el barco-

Jim:-¿¡Que?!, ¡¿Estas loca?!-

Annie:-Si y si creo que todos me odiaran-

Jim.-¿No puedes hacer que paren el ataque?-

Annie:-Ya esta todo planeado… hay que hacer un cambio de planes Jimmy-

Jim:-¿Por qué confiar en ti?-

La joven chica bajo la mirada, no sabía que responderle, Jim tenía razón y cuando todos se enteraran del problema… ella estaría en graves problemas, recordó lo mismo que le paso a Silver, ese sentimiento de quererlo todo y a la vez no tener nada la llevo a traicionar gente, a perder la fe en ella misma e incluso a engañar a un nuevo amigo, ¿En verdad podría hacer un cambio de planes?... No lo sabía, ya estaba sola en medio de platos, todos incluso Jim la dejaron sola, mientras ellos le decían y advertían a toda tripulación y sobre todo a la capitana del cometido de la chica_**, Confiar ¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinar la buenas cosa que tengo? Jimmy No perderé a mi amigo, lo hare siempre hay una salida**_

Annie decidida salió de la cocina para encontrarse con una gran nave, ella sabía exactamente que tipo de nave era… Eran piratas


	5. ¿Esto es real?

_**¿Esto es real?…**_

La chica ya estaba arriba en la cubierta, parecía que sus ojos le metían, ella sabía que esto no estuviera pasando, su mente seguramente le había jugado una mala broma, había miles de piratas en la cubierta disparando con sus láseres, cada marinero luchaba encontraba de cada salvaje pirata, ruidos estruendosos, llantos, cuerpos caídos, todos los miedos de la chica se encontraban ahí, no podía hacer nada estaba petrificada por ver la gran escena, de pronto un ruido la alerto aun mas, se paró donde sus rodillas se dejaron caer y corriendo llego al lugar proveniente, era Jim quien había sido acorralado por esos bandidos, estaba luchando en una esquina del barco, de pronto como si se trata de magia solo quedaban ella, los bandidos y Jim; quien aun seguía luchando por su vida, se le veía desesperado y cansado, parecía que había luchado gran tiempo y sin parar, también se le podían ver pequeñas heridas en su cara y brazos, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su rostro mostraba pánico, la chica no dudo en ayudarlo, estaba dispuesta a todo… incluso morir por su amigo.

Se acercó por el otro extremo de la gran nave y le grito a este, Jim volteo y la vio, trato de extender su mano pero una espada lo intervino, ambos se asustaron pero la chica se acercó una vez más hacia Jim, ahora el pobre chico estaba al borde de la nave, se sentía como el viento se ponía más violento se podía notar en el movimiento de sus ropas, una vez más estiraron las manos… pero algo ocurrió… alguien más tomo su mano, los ojos de Annie una vez más mostraron horror y con miedo averiguo de quien era aquella mano de piel pálida, su corazón casi se detiene cuando vio aquel chico de cabellos rubios, era el mismo de hace dos años, incluso antes de que conociera a Silver, el joven mostro una siniestra risa burlona, ella recordaba esa sonrisa… siempre lo haría, incluso en un sueño siempre le atormentaba, como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si todos los piratas y marineros estuvieran en cámara lenta al igual que los sonidos que provenían de ellos, los únicos en estado normal eran Annie, Jim y el extraño muchacho de cabellos rubios, el cual su cara no se le veía ya que una sombra la tapaba menos su siniestra sonrisa.

Annie le pregunto al rubio de quien se trataba y por qué le sujetaba la mano, el chico echo una ruidosa carcajada, la levanto de una mano y puso la otra en su rostro como acariciándolo, al parecer llevaba un sombrero, el típico sombrero de pirata, solo que un poco gastado y viejo, sus ropas consistían en unos pantalones rotos color gris seguidos por una chaqueta color guinda y una playera blanca junto con unas botas grises gastadas, el joven se quitó el sombrero y dejo ver sus facciones, tenía los ojos color miel, tan claros como los rayo del sol, su pelo rubio estaba alborotado y era más apuesto que el mismo Jim. La chica no parecía estar apreciando sus rasgos masculinos, era apuesto y lo sabía pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención sino que el pertenecía a su pasado, el pasado en la que fue engañada. Solo sintió como sus cabellos volaban con el viento, abrió sus ojos y se vio así misma cayendo del barco hacia un gran vacío, extendió su mano mientras caía y vio como Jim trato de atraparla…. Pero ya era tarde la chica callo al inmenso agujero negro.

Annie:-¡Jim!-grito a todo pulmón-

Jim:-¡ANNIE!-

Y de un salto la chica despertó de su horrible sueño.

Annie:-¡¿Es-estaba soñando?!-dijo agitada, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y como sus manos se iban a su rostro, toco su cara estaba sudando, no podía evitarlo eso la asusto mucho-¡Jimmy!-recordó y salto de la cama, no se había fijado si quiera que llevaba un camisón de pijama, corrió hacia la cocina… no había nadie, busco en la cubierta aún era temprano, desesperada buscaba con la mirada al joven Jim, no veía a nada y empezó a temer lo peor, se dejó caer en sus rodillas y soltó unas lágrimas, ¿realmente eso fue real?.

Una mano toco su hombro.

La chica alzo la mirada y el tierno y cálido semblante de Jim la estaba mirando.

Annie:-¡Jim!-decía secándose las pocas lágrimas-

Jim:-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?-

Annie se incorporó y golpeo al muchacho en su hombro dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor en Jim.

Jim:-AUCH… ¿¡Y por qué es?!-decía sobándose el golpe-

Annie:-¡Me asustaste! ¡Tonto!-

Jim:-¡No era para tanto!, ¡Exagerada!-

Annie:-¡Me preocupaba por ti!-La chica lo examino con la mirada- ¿Te duele algo?, ¿viste algo raro?, ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?-

Jim:-¡Tranquila!, estoy bien, estoy en una pieza.

Annie:-Me alegro Jimmy-

La chica sin que Jim pudiera decir palabra alguna; Annie le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Annie:-Jimmy soñé algo horrible-

Dijo y rápidamente se separaron del abrazo.

Jim:-¿Qué paso?, Te ves muy alterada-

Annie:-Lose, lose… pero…*suspiro*… yo tengo… mejor volvamos a la cocina Jimmy-

Jim:-¿Segura?-

Annie:-¿Mmmm?-

Jim:-Creo que deberías cambiarte primero- dijo señalando su pijama-

Annie:-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo avergonzada y se fue corriendo dejándolo atrás-

Jim:-¡Y Annie!-

Annie:-¡¿Ahorra que Jimmy?!-

Jim:-¡Si necesitas con alguien para hablar… bueno llámame!-

Annie sonrió tímidamente.

Annie:-¡Lo hare Jimmy!- se dio media vuelta y susurro- Gracias-

El joven también le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en otro lado de la nave se encontraba la Capitana Amelia y el Dr. Doppler, se encontraban discutiendo algo acerco del rumbo que llevaría el barco, ambos estaban enfrente de un gran mapa, gastado de las esquinas y con diferentes rutas para llegar al destino, Amelia paseaba de un lugar a otro tratando de elegir la mejor opción posible.

C. Amelia:-Podemos tomar ésta ruta- toma una pluma y hace un tachón en el lugar- pasar por aquí y eso nos llevara directo al tesoro, querido no sé cómo logras que haga estas absurdas expediciones, juntos con esos grumetes principiantes; además el señor Silver, acaso, ¿ya has olvidado lo que pasó hace años?-

Dr. Doppler:- Amelia… te ves… bueno como decirlo, estresada, si estresada, deberías calmarte y centrarte en la expedición, pero si quieres puedo ayudar en eso-

:-Gracias…solo que, esto están extraño, esa chica no me da buena espina, hay algo que no entiendo en esa chica, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?- se sentó en una silla que se encontraba frente del mapa-

Dr. Doppler:-Deben ser tus nervios, además esta con Jim, él puede pues echarle un ojo, tú fuiste la que contrato a la tripulación-

C. Amelia:-Eso no, debo recordarte que fuiste TÚ mismo quien la contrato, al igual que la otra vez, no me sorprende que sean piratas de nuevo-

El Dr. Doppler trato de dar un argumento en contra pero al parecer no le funciono, su querida esposa tenía toda la razón.

Dr. Doppler:-Bueno… tienes razón pero trata de no forzarte demasiado, no llevamos mucho desde que partimos del puerto Montresor y bueno… ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dijo haciéndole un pequeño cariño en su mejilla-

C. Amelia:-Tú siempre prometiendo cosas-le sonrió a su esposo-

Doppler el tomo con suavidad y poco a poco se acercó a ella, los dos cerraron los ojos y esperaron por su tierno beso… pero no pasó ya que un gran ruido hizo que se separaran.

La pareja salió del camarote donde se encontraban, vieron al cielo y se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que se posaba en el cielo.

C. Amelia: -Oh… no puede ser-

Dr. Doopler:-¡Es una lluvia de meteoritos!-

C. Amelia:-¡¿Pero cómo puede ser?!,se supone que no es tiempo para este "tipo" lluvias-

En el cielo se veía grandes masas de rocas surcando a grandes velocidades, unas pocas chocaban contra el barco haciendo gran estruendo, Jimmy y los demás cayeron al suelo debido a los grandes impactos, Annie estando en su habitación maldijo en voz alta aquellos empujes, pues no podía cambiarse de ropa, en cambio decidió ponerse un chaleco café ya algo gastado, un cinturón de cuero y sus botas, rápidamente pudo descifrar que estaba sucediendo, miles de rocas casi como estrellas fugaces solo que estas si te tocaban seria la última vista que podrías ver.

:-¡Annie!- una voz familiar la llamo a lo lejos, el chico de pelo café se acercaba a gran velocidad junto con el gran ciborg.

Annie:-¡jimm, Silver!, supongo que están bien, deberíamos ir con la capitana para que nos diga que hacer-

Jimm:-¡Que esperamos!-

Los tres cadetes se reportaron con la capitana, ella les dio a cada uno una orden: Silver se aseguró de guardar algunas cajas con reservas o algún otro objeto suelto en la nave, Jim conto a cada marinero abordo junto con sus sogas de salvamiento y Annie tenía que ver que las sogas estuvieran bien amarradas.

Una vez contadas todas la chica hizo un gesto a la capitana indicándole que había terminado, esta asintió y siguió pilotando la nave, a veces tenía que hacer bruscas maniobras para que ninguna roca diera al centro de la nave, el Dr. Doopler le indicaba a donde ir para evitar los meteoritos y una que otra vez indicaba la duración del fenómeno. Lo que no vio Amelia fue una gran roca estrellándose contra un costado de la nave haciendo que sus pasajeros brincaran por lo brusco del movimiento; uno de ellos hizo que acabara al borde de la nave, sus pies estaban colgando y solo podia apoyarse de sus brazos, veía a todos lados, estaba desesperado y comenzaba a sudar del horror de que podría pasar, Annie vio tal escena y decidió correr a salvarlo, la mano de Jim jalar de su brazo preguntando a donde rayos iba, ello no contesto, no había tiempo y la vida de ese marinero dependía de ello, simplemente lo ignoro y corrió hasta el chico. Se asomó y lo vio muy asustado, casi sin pensarlo le extendió una mano y después la otra, poco a poco subió al marinero a salvo, este le agradeció pero antes de recibir una respuesta de ella, otra roca más se estrelló, provocando que ambos sus caras tocaran el suelo.

Annie quedo algo aturdida, trato de despabilarse un poco y sintió algo raro, como si de pronto su cuerpo fuera liviano, casi como volando, escucho gritos y borrosamente vio la cara de su amigo ayudándola a subir a bordo; Annie entro en razón, estaba con los pies colgando mientras miles de rocas volaban en llamas, se asustó y se apoyó en Jim para subir pero algo la tenía agarrada de su bata, observo hacia abajo, una de las maderas rotas tenia rasgando su pijama, ella con sus piernas trato de zafarse, no pudo, esa maldita pijama estaba muy atascada. Observo de nuevo a Jimmy y algo detrás de el relucía como el sol: era de nuevo un meteorito, este se impactó aún más fuerte que los anteriores, este hizo que la nave diera un brinco muy alto; la mano de Jim se resbalaba y ella sentía como su cuerpo se iba elevando para volver a caer, Jim no supo que hacer más que observar como su amiga iba cayendo al vacío. Annie tenía su semblante horrorizado, sentía que era su fin, jamás pensó que así moriría, sentía el aire correr por su cuerpo y de pronto acepto la idea de morir, al menos se había "reconciliado" con Silver, estuvo en esa increíble nave y conoció a la mejor persona posible, cerror sus ojos y dejaría que pasara todo, pero no fue asi, casi como un milagro el caliente aire paro de momento y su cuerpo ya no era liviano, sentía como dos manos la cargaba como a una princesa, pensó inmediato que sería Jim, pero ese rostro borroso indicaba que no, poco a poco se fue aclarando…

La persona que jamás creía volverá ver…

El peor fantasma de su pasado.

Annie:-¡Jack!- dijo en tono asustado-

Jack:- vi que tenían problemas así que decidí a ser su esperanza- aun con Annie en brazos dijo- ¡Tu!, haz una seña indicando al otro barca para darles ayuda- se giró hacia ella- Ves, aun puedo tener alma compasiva-

Annie lo observo recelosa, aque rubio ya no le daba "esperanza", ni mucho menos confianza, la había hecho a un lado ya tiempo atrás.

Annie:-Puedes bajarme ya, no necesito de tu ayuda y menos que me tomes de esa manera- dijo mientras sus brazos trataban de empujar al chico.

Jack:- Vaya que actitud tan descortés conservas, yo que he venido como un ángel guiándolos a su libertad y tú que me lo pagas así; además me gusta tenerte así, me hace pensar que aun eres mía-

Annie casi le da una cachetada al chico de no ser porque un montón de marineros se trasladaban en el barco, entre ellos Jim, a quien con alivio le dedico una sonrisa, Jack vio el comportamiento de ellas y no le agrado en absoluto.

Annie:- Bájame ya bruto- exigió y Jack accedió- ¡Jimmy!, ¿estás bien?, ¿y Silver y los demás… –

Jimm:- Tranquila, todos estamos bien, al parecer este barco nos esta ayudando, ves- se giro mentras observaba como la lluvia de rocas iba alejándose- me pregunto quien nos…

Jack:-Hola mucho gusto niño, soy el capitán Jack a su servicio, y parece que conoces a mi novia- dijo un tanto arrogante

Jim:-¿¡qué?! , no me dijiste que…

Annie:- Jamás fui algo sentimental con este tipo Jimmy, pero desafortunadamente si lo conozco-

Jim:-Ya veo…

Antes de seguir con la charla la Capitana Amelia se acercó hasta ellos, supuso con su instinto femenino que el chico rubio era el capitán, _Si no es por el sombrero no lo habría distinguido._

C. Amelia:-Supongo que usted debe ser el capitán del barco, vengo a darle gracias en nombre de mi tripulación y una servidora, de no haber sido de su ayuda, hubiéramos simplemente desaparecido-

Jack:-No hay nada que agradecer Capitana- dijo mientras se quitaba su gran sobrero negro-Por favor, invito a que se queden unos días con nosotros y mientras su nave será reparada-

Amelia estaba por dentro muy aliviada, había pensado que su gran nave Legacy había sido historia, en verdad tendría mucho que pagarle a ese chico. Más tarde tripulantes tanto "nuevos" como otros se encontraban comiendo, Annie estaba sentada en las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina, Silver estaba con ella y ambos no entendían que hacían en esa nave, ambos sabían que Jack era de cuidado.

Annie:-Silver… yo no entiendo cómo es que Jack nos encontró- decía mientras revolvía su sopa caliente.

Silver:- ojala solo haya sido coincidencia, tendría mas miedo si en verdad el nos estaba buscando, ya hace un tiempo que paso eso…,

Annie:-¡Lo se!, pero yo… aún sigo teniendo miedo- suspiro- si intenta hacerle al a alguien espero sea solo a mí, no dejare que meta a gente inocente a nuestro "pendiente"-

-Además tengo que cuidarlo-

Silver:-¿mmm? ¿a quién?- termino y dio un sorbo a su sopa-

Annie se dio cuenta que eso ultimo lo había dicho en voz alta, su cara aria de lo rojo que estaba y como la luz se volteo dándole la espalda y escondiéndose de Silver, a decir verdad el robot podría ser viejo, pero ya sabía a qué persona "debía cuidar" y no solo ella sino el igual.

Annie:-Creo…creo que ya no me dio hambre, yo… em… tendre que buscar ropa, esta ya esta todo rasgada- y sin esperar respuesta salio corriendo, Silver estaba diviertido con la escena. Annie miro atrás para asegurarse de que no la había seguido, pero sintió estamparse con alguien y esto hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Jack:- vaya me esperaba algo menos "intenso"-

Annie no entendió a que se refería, hasta que se vio a ella misma encima de Jack, trato de enderezarse pero Jack la acerco aún más haca el, parecía que estaba encantado con la situación, sentía que tenía aun el poder sobre de ella…

Annie:- ¡no te quedo en claro que jamás quiero verte!- grito enojada, tratando de zafarse pero la fuerza del chico era aun mayor

Jack:-No ves que hieres mis sentimientos-

Annie:-¡no sabía que tenías de esos!- aún estaba moviéndose para deshacer el agarre

Jack:- Porque no mejor- se enderezo aun sujetándola con los brazos- tomamos un té, te pones linda para mí y platicamos un rato- le dedico un guiño a la chica

Annie:- ¡Porque no mejor te dedico un golpe en tu cara!-

Jack:-Vaya, yo y mi gusto por chicas agresivas, esta bien te dejare en paz, solo por este momento, además yo solo traía ropa nueva para ti- observo a la chica- esa vieja pijama tuya ya está algo desgarrada, y _bueno al menos eso a mi no me molesta _-deja ver un poco tus piernas-

Annie estaba apunto de tirarle los dientes por insultar su pijama favorita, pero bajo la mirada y al parecer ese chico loco tenía razón, de la parte de su costado derecho la pijama estaba algo "alta", casi toda su pierna se veía, se sonrojo por el comentario de Jack y rápidamente tomo la ropa nueva para cubrirse, Jack la veía con algo de diversión, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su actitud un poco niñada al momento de sonrojarse.

Jack:-bueno- se levantó del piso- me iré mi lady, tengo cosas que hacer y una nave que reparar, ojala te guste la ropa… Anita-

Annie se quedo congelada en su lugar, de un semblante agresivo paso a uno lleno de miedo, y uno que oro sentimiento de nostalgia _Anita… cuanto tiempo no he escuchado eso_

Observo a Jack alejándose mientras ella estaba parada; segundos mas tarde decidio ir a su camarote a cambiarse, solo rezaba que la ropa que sostenia en sus manos no fuera tan femenina.

YYYYYYYY bueno hasta aquí el capitulo¡, lose se he que tarde casi un año o eso supongo en subir este capitulo pero beno el año pasado no fue mi año y la escuela me mataba cada segundo y lo que menos pensaba era en escribir pero espero les haya gustado y ojala mi mente me ayude en hacer el otro cap, rezemos para que asi sea

Yulia al habla amigos¡ :DDDD


	6. Chapter 6: algo profundo

Annie desdobló las ropas y por alivio no era muy "femeninas", se alegró y decidió probárselas, dios una vuelta y no se percató antes que el camarote era muy elegante la madera se veía algo fina y los muebles eran de buena calidad, dejo las ropas a un lado y le echo un vistazo a todo el lugar, tenía una pequeña ventana donde podía ver hacia afuera, siempre le agradó ver el espacio mientras navegaba, _como en los viejos tiempos..._, sintió nostalgia, desde que apareció ese "estupido" como ella le decía, su mundo ahora se había vuelto al pasado y eso no le agradaba... Nunca le agradó.

Dejo la ventana y pasó por la cama, las cobijas y todo lo que la adornaban lucia muy bien, _veo un poco de rosa... Pero creo que está bien_, se sentó en esta, _¡vaya sí que es cómoda!_, dejo esta y miro hacia adelante, había un gran espejo en donde se reflejaba, se paro y vio su cara, estaba algo sucia, y su cabello... Bueno dejémoslo hasta ahí.

Annie:-¡Dios que pelos traigo!, debería bañarme o algo, ¿habrá eso aquí mismo?-

Curiosa busco algún indicio que la llevará algún baño, o agua termal por lo menos... Y si, ahí estaba una puerta de madera que estaba desapercibida por el color marrón de la misma, abrió la puerta y...

Annie:-¡ joder esto es enorme!, ese gusano malparido, ¿a quien le habría robado?, da igual supongo que me hallaré e iré con los chicos-

Decidida entró en aquel baño lujoso y se quitó sus ropas.

Dentro de sus camarotes se encontraban Jim y Silver, igual que Annie estaban revisando el lugar, y le agradaba... Al menos solo a Silver

Jim:-ese chico no me agrada, nada de esto me agrada, es raro y no tiene sentido-

S:-bueno, almenos agradece que Si nos salvaron de esas rocas enormes, yo les agradezco eso, pero al igual que tú Jimbo, no me agrada nada esto y menos con Jack cerca

J:-¿es el tipo rubio que tenía a Annie en brazos?, parece un pelmazo-

S:-alguien está celoso-

J:-¡claro que no!, somos amigos, ¿por qué siempre la gente tiende a pensar que dos amigos, hombre y mujer solo pueden ser eso, amigos!?-

S:-sigues con celos, no me engañas Jimbo- decía mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un gran ropero-

J:-que infantil eres Silver, solo me preocupa esto y ya-

S:- no eres el único, a mí... Annie y yo no estamos muy contentos de volver a ver a Jack, especialmente ella-

J:-¿acaso le hizo algo muy grave?-

S:-algo así, de igual manera yo no me quedo atrás, pero sentí alivio de que ella me perdonará o almenos yo así lo tomo-

J:-¿y qué pasó entonces?-

S:-lo siento Jimbo, será mejor que ella misma te lo cuente todo, creo que le servirá desahogarse contigo- dejo algunas cosas en el cajón y decidió salir del camarote, quería ver a Jack y hacerle algunas preguntas- ¿porque no te despejas un rato chico?, toma un baño, juega cartas o algo, yo estaré afuera, te veré en un rato Jimbo-

Sin decir nada Jim sólo lo vio salir de la habitación, quería acostarse en alguna cama o algo parecido, ya que estaba harto de las benditas amacas, y si para su suerte había dos camas individuales, de buen estado y bastante cómodas, este camarotes era muy grande al igual que el barco y además demasiado elegante como para que unos piratas lo surcarán, ya averiguaría todo, ahora quería relajarse y tomar un baño, más tarde iría buscar a Annie y hablar de Jack.

Annie ya había salido de la ducha, se había cambiado y ahora estaba cepillando su cabello marrón y mientras lo hacía veía la ropa tendida en la cama, no estaba segura de usar eso, la blusa dejaría ver desnudos sus hombros y tenía un poco de escote, _soy como una abuela, jamás enseñaría escote y menos con Jack a bordo_, reviso si tendría más cosas para usar...no había nada

Derrotada se cambio de ropas, la blusa blanca holgada en los brazos, un pequeño corcel marrón oscuro en su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos le ajustaba, solo lo suficiente no como para matarle de asfixia, una falda larga...¡ Estaba abierta por los lados!, parecía haber sido arreglada, se la puso y sus piernas eran las que resaltaban, se odio a sí misma tener que pasear así entre tanto hombre con testosterona alta, pero era lo que había.

Además de la falda un cinturón algo grande le acompañaba, ahí podía poner algunas armas y eso se lo agradecía, se lo puso y vio que en un lado de la falda había un bolsillo, puso la mano adentro y sacó una nota:

_Espero te guste la falda que arregle_

_Te quedará fabulosa_

_Atte: Jack _

Annie casi pegaba un grito en el cielo al ver la nota de burla del rubio, así que la arrugo y tiro al suelo, se volteó y se tipo una vez más con el cristal... Se dio cuenta de algo, ya no era una niña, y su cuerpo no le mentía, aquellas ropas ya la hacían verse más adulta, sus caderas, cintura, piernas, pecho, había crecido para hacerla más femenina, _vaya que rápido crecen los niños, eh?,_ le dio nostalgia, pero lo dejo atrás, tenía que encontrar a Jack, abrió la puerta y vio muchos marinos moviéndose de un lugar a otro, al parecer ninguno le presto a tensión y eso le alegraba, vio a todos lados de la cubierta pero no estaba ahí, _tendré que subir_, vio las escaleras de madera dirigirse hacia un gran salón, o eso le parecía,

Camino hasta llegar ahí y una voz le llamo

Jk:-¡vaya, pero que hermosa luce mi bella dama con sus nuevas ropas!- alardeó Jack gritando

A:-joder... ¿Eso era necesario?, no tenía otra opción que usar tus escupidas ropas-

Jk:-¿a qué escogí bien?, la falda yo mismo lo hice, espero hallas visto la nota que deje en el bolsillo y al parecer sí que tenía razón, te queda muy bien, de niña a mujer, eh?, que rápido crecemos- termino y extendió su mano para ayudarla a subir, Annie solo lo ignoro y enojada subió

A:-deja tus perversiones para otra, vengo aquí a hablar y es serio-

Jk:- bueno pasemos a mi pequeño salón de reunión, después de ti linda-

A:-...

Una vez instalados Jack le sirvió un poco de té, Annie observó la taza, era muy fina, de pocera a por cierto y eso se le hizo muy raro, así que tendría que ser muy directa y le sacaría toda la verdad.

Jk:-hablemos linda-

A:-primero, deja de llamarme así y segundo... ¿A quien mataste para robarle este barco?-

Jk:-¿qué uno no puede darse lujos a base de esfuerzo?, me ofendes Anita y mucho y yo tanto que te quiero-

A:-no te creo nada, mentiroso ladrón, ¡pirata!-

Jk:- te recuerdo que tú también lo eras, Annie, conmigo siempre lo fuiste, así que jamás te desharás de ese sentimiento-

A:-eso es pasado, ahora me gano la vida de manera limpia, con trabajo no como tú, tú siempre mintiendo...

Jk:-¿cuánto más vas a permitirte odiar?, no ves que eso solo te hace daño y haces que mi ego crezca?, eres muy predecible Ann, pero así me gustas-

A:-dejare de hacerlo hasta que me venga-

Jk:-¿y después que?, ¿me matarás, robaras mi barco y te reirás de mi?, eso ya lo hubieras hecho, no me engañas lo que sientes es solo enojo y nada más, y puede que aún me estimes(¿-

Jack se acercó mucho hacia a Annie lo que hizo que ella retrocediera chocando con el respaldo de la silla

Jk:-aún me quieres yo lo sé, y si eso pasara eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí, serías mi reina y te trataría de igual manera- se paro de su asiento y arrinconó más a Annie- te daría todos los lujos que quisieras, ropa dinero, poder, y no se, si nuestra relación avanzará podría darte algo más-

Annie estaba un poco roja de la cara pero apartó a Jack de su vista y se paro rápida mente de la silla, estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí gritando algún insulto pero Jack se le adelantó y tapo su salida.

A:-¡déjame salir de aquí!-

Jk:-solo si prometes estar más tiempo conmigo, solo mientras arreglamos tu nave-

A:-jamás, ahora muévete-

Jk:-no- dijo con su sonrisa burlona

A:-¿qué tienes en manos Jack, porque te apareces en mi vida de repente y lo arruinas todo, quieres vengarte tú también?, te estaré vigilando-

Jk:-Tus facciones han cambiado, te has puesto más bonita- Annie iba a golpearle pero ahora no había usado su noto burlón para molestarla, su voz sonaba sincera y algo triste, esto le sorprendió, y se limitó a observarlo, igual él había cambiado mucho y ya parecía más adulto, un poco más varonil y le acentuaba bien..._¿qué carajos estoy pensando?_

A:-yo... Supongo que gracias, tú también has cambiado, pero sigues igual de imbécil-

Jack rió un poco y se acercó más hacia ella, esta vez Annie no retrocedió, ni siquiera sentía ganas de golpearlo... Jack puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, Annie esperaba que lo siguiente no le arruinara más su corazón.

A:-por favor, déjame, ya no puedes hacer nada... Tal vez esto se pudo dar, pero, se arruino y yo no siento nada por ti-

Jack sintió un poco de tristeza escuchar eso, pero tenía razón, solo que aveces el no podía olvidarla, se limitó a sonreírle un poco desanimado, y Annie entendió, está por salir cuando la tomo del brazo y recibió un beso en la mejilla, Annie no supo cómo reaccionar.

Jk:-pudo haber sido en los labios, pero no me atreví, ahora solo ve, dentro de un rato servirán la cena-

A:-s-si claro- y salió de ahí, se sentía algo aturdida de hablar con Jack, y más por aquel beso, no podía regresar al pasado, le dolía y eso no le gustaba, ahora en el presente había conocido a alguien más, mejor que el.

_Concéntrate Annie, no dejes que los sentimientos te lleven._

Caminando por la cubierta se percató que ya era de tarde, había olvidado cuánto tiempo ya llevaban ahí, se le había pasado muy rápido y eso en parte era bueno, solo le pedía a los dioses que la llevaran muy lejos de ese barco y que jamás volviera verlo, ni a él.

De pronto choco con alguien más, solo que esta vez sí se alegraba de verlo.

A:-¡Jim!, te estaba buscando, esta cosa es enorme-

J:-digo lo mismo... Al parecer te cambiaste- no pudo ocultar que sus ropas le acentuaban su figura femenina, en cierta parte le atrajo un poco-

A:-oh, estas cosas... Jack me las dio, el muy bastardo...

J:-quiero saber qué relación llevas con el, hay algo que no me convence-

A:-no sé si debas saber todo, y eso me incluye, pero tienes verdad en preguntar, solo que aquí no podemos, vamos a mi camarote, solo hay que asegurarnos que nadie nos vea, no quiero pensar que... ¡Ya sabes!-

J:-e-entiendo, te sigo- dijo avergonzado-

A:-bien, vamos-

Aquí el capítulo XD siento el gran retraso, lo que pasa esque no sabia como seguir con esta historia :/ y sé que es tarde pero bueno jamás dejaría algo incompleto XD, espero les guste y esperen pronto la séptima parte. Yulia al habla (aunque nadie vea esto XD)


End file.
